Happily Ever After (Almost)
by nellabean
Summary: "Still he rises victorious from his challenges refusing to accept defeat, like a phoenix is reborn from the ashes of its demise." Long ago, a very young and damaged man named Ryuusei Hagane met a very young and lovely woman. They would later go on to birth a son, but that is another story. Takes place 2 years BG (Before Gingka). ;)
1. Chapter 1

**G'day Fanfiction, how ya doin'?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight BeyBlade.**

* * *

Ryuusei is a strange man and that is rather plain to see. And he is a strong man too, that statement also raises no questions. It seems that Ryo has perfected the spiritual force inside his soul that the entwining black and white of Yin/Yang symbolizes. He has found the harmonious balance between female and male energy, dark and light energy, and this is a very challenging thing to do. Yet this was involuntary, he had no choice in the matter and though he is in this way a more level headed and well grounded being than most of us can vouch for ourselves, the discovery of such sought-after inner peace has left him to appear a little… eccentric at first glance.

But who could blame him? Ryuusei has been dealt an unfavorable hand of cards, he's no stranger to the rough road and he's had to play mother for more than one person in his lifetime. It can be assumed that his optimism, his childish way of viewing the world around him is his secret weapon that gives him the audacity to keep on moving.

To truly understand his personality, one would have to know the major details of his life. One would have to go back in time, turn back the clock and look deeply into the thick volume of twisted and depressive lore, that knows just as much pain as it does victorious triumphs; one would have to learn his life story.

* * *

18 years old, alone, destitute and utterly confused.

Ryuusei is a young man whose first step into adulthood was taken long ago, far before its intended time and Ryo is afraid of the world around him. It's the unknown that scares him most, but he carries on anyhow. Without a hand to guide him, and without a shoulder to lean on, he has enough sense to know that he has to keep moving for if he should stop, he will surely drown.

Both of his parents are gone; they took each other out in a way. People say he's heartless for not feeling any form of sorrow after their deaths. He knows he probably should have cried at least once, but he also knows that they were never really there for him anyway. He needed their help and approval many times before, but when he reached out they turned their backs and his anger wouldn't let him mourn for any strangers.

No love lost.

After their deaths, Ryuusei ran away, determined to start a fresh. His uncle had his own family; he wouldn't dare stick around and be his beast of burden. His sister was older, and had only recently met a boyfriend whom she intended to marry. She wouldn't need Ryuusei either so there wasn't much in the way of a decision to stay or not. Sure, there was probably some sort of organization who could help young people like him, but the thought of being bombarded by idiots in business suits who would think that they knew him swayed him from seeking help.

Now, his hair is long, just past his shoulders. His face is dirty and his tattered clothes provide little warmth against the raging tempest that plunders down outside the shelter of the train bay that has been his home for the last few weeks. He clears his throat, trying to be rid of an awful tickle that has been bugging him. He's falling ill.

He opens a can of soup that will be his meal for the night. The money he collected before he left his living family is steadily declining in existence.

There is a pocket knife in his barely-there jacket; he keeps it there for self defense. He hasn't had to use it yet, but with all the space-eyed, twitching lunatics that walk among him each night talking to themselves, he can never be too sure of his safety.

Along with his pocket knife, is something that his grandfather gave him before he himself passed over ten years ago. Of all his direct family, his mother, father, his uncle and his sister, his grandfather was the one whom he truly felt close to. When he was with Grandfather, he felt like he'd finally come home. Then, one suspiciously chilly spring morning when he was 11, Ryo ran into his Grandfather's room as was usual, only to find that he wasn't snoring which was very strange indeed. Suddenly, Grandfather wouldn't be around anymore.

Yet this object in his pocket is the most meaningful thing in the world to him at the moment, in a way, it is his sanity keeper. It's a small, round object and it's rather damaged because he hasn't been able to get it to a mechanic in a while. It's his Bey, Pegasus, and the knowledge that it in on his exterior body gives a feeling of company.

He sips back the last of the soup, at first the soup was never enough to fill his stomach entirely and hunger pains would be added to the list of things that would keep him awake at night. Now, his stomach has shrunk and despite the bitter taste of the cheap soup, he almost feels too full.

Back he reclines onto the flattened cardboard box he uses for sleeping. It's damp, and it smells of wet dirt, but it is more than he can ask for. He huddles into himself trying to black out a cold draft. The rain outside his shelter is too heavy to see the stars tonight, so he doesn't know what time it is. He reminds himself to wake with the sun so as to beat the rush of people that will flood through the station in the morning.

He also thinks of the girl he watches every a.m. He hasn't allowed her to see himself yet, he's ashamed of his appearance, but Ryo thinks she's a very, very pretty young lady. For an odd reason, he feels that she is the only reason he is able to haul himself out of the darkness he's eloped in and try again each morrow.

Ryuusei hopes that when he gets a job and a new set of clothes, he can build the courage to talk to her, maybe ask her how her day has been so far, or even ask for her name. He's sure it's something as elegant as her. But job-hunting is hard right now, no employer will take a homeless 18 year old in straggly clothes aboard.

The girl's sweet face is what he thinks about before he falls to slumber. And then the nightmares come again.

* * *

**I know it's not a FANTASTIC idea for a story, but I wanted to write it anyway. It's been rotting away on my computer for fifty years so I thought "Hmmm, I wonder if I can turn this into something?".**

**Also, does anyone have a name for Ginga's mother? I seriously don't know what to call her...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about my slow updates guys, I've got a crap-load of stuff to do. This chapter is a bit slow, but I promise I'll make it better in the chapters to come.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you make me so happy. I wish I could hug you all. :) :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB.**

* * *

Ryuusei wakes in a cold sweat, forced into consciousness by something unmerciful that has gone on in his head while he slept. He can't remember what the dream was about; he just knows he heard his father's voice.

_"Who're you calling 'Daddy'? You're pathetic, how the hell could you come from me? I'm not your Daddy."_

Shame. He'd had enough of those words while awake; he doesn't need to hear them in his dreams.

Collecting himself and rubbing sleep from his eyes, he makes his way out of the train station. The ascending glow of dawn warms his skin, getting his blood moving. He walks for about 10 minutes and he comes to a river-like man made dam, and it is here that he bathes. The captured rainwater, pure and cool, proves to be better than a steaming cup of coffee by way of jolting him fully awake. While he submerges himself, he rinses his clothes. Then he hangs them off a tree branch and skips a few stones across the water as he waits for them to dry.

After he's sure he's clean, he tries his best to look presentable. With his pocket knife he cuts away as much of the newly sprouting facial hair on his chin, but it's hardly an effective form of shaving and he's still left with a bit more than stubble.

There's a tightness in his lungs, like his breathing organs are being squeezed by an interior hand, and he coughs. He has a bad cold on the way.

When he arrives back at the train station, he assumes his normal morning ritual of climbing atop a kiosk roof from behind. He stays low and holds on to the edge for dear life. The roof tilts forward a bit but it's high enough for people not to be able to spot him. Though, it doesn't help that last night's rain has left it all slippery.

Then, right on time, the girl arrives and takes a seat in wait of her train. She crosses her legs and rests her chin on her palm, her elbow propped up on her knee.

She is formally dressed. Not so far as to be wearing a ball gown or suit, but she definitely looks like she's venturing out to do more than her morning shopping. Her attire consists of a black pencil skirt and a tangerine, long sleeved and collared blouse with pink shoes. She's covered herself in so much dangly silver jewelry that you could easily mistake her for a Christmas tree. Ryo smiles to himself, thinking about how quirky she describes herself just by what she chooses to wear. He's a male, and even he knows that that outfit is terribly coordinated, yet somehow she manages to make it work.

Long, bright red hair is kept neat in a low pony. It's a little teased around her crown, and it falls just above the small of her back in twisty waves. Her eyes are green like sparkling emerald gemstones, and sometimes, Ryo notices, she wears glasses. With skin so porcelain, cheeks that flush a warm pink, and a rather slender but girlish frame, Ryo wonders where his fair maiden is going every morning, for she always appears to be in a great rush to get there.

Suddenly, the girl does something that is out of her normal routine of simply waiting for her train and glancing around un-excitedly. She quite literally jumps to her feet, and approaches the kiosk where Ryuusei is perched unseen. She begins searching around in her handbag until she pulls out what seems to be her purse. It's covered in navy-blue and silver sequins, it looks like it's littered with stars.

Through the tin roof, Ryuusei can hear her voice as she greets the shop keep. He turns his head and puts an ear to the roof, attempting to get a better listen.

"Ah Nami, it's been awhile since you've come in here. How's your father?"

Ryo lets a sigh escape his lips when he hears her voice; it's soft and sweet like the beautiful melody of a songbird.

"Mr. Tendo, how nice it is to see you. Father is well; he's just made a new discovery actually. I've forgotten my breakfast, so might I be please be able to trouble you for a rice ball?"

"Anything for you, dear,"

There is the sound of small change being passed before Nami bids Mr. Tendo goodbye and Ryo hears her footsteps pass beneath him as she prepares to leave the shop. Crouching down further Ryo notices that his tattered pant hem has become snagged on an extended nail. He jerks his leg away, trying to free himself before he's seen, Ryo's other foot loses grip on the wet, metal roof and he slips. He tries to regain his balance using his hands, but he misses, and then he feels himself falling.

He clenches his eyes shut expecting to crash into the pavement below him and he's surprised, to say the least, when the pain doesn't come to his head, back or, rear end. Instead, he feels an excruciating pull at his ankle.

Biting his lip, trying to hold in a scream, he opens his eyes and is at first perplexed as to why the world is upside down. He then looks down (or maybe it's up from his point of view) and realizes that he's suspended in mid-air, dangling from the edge of the roof by his pant leg.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

That same tinkle of a voice comes from behind him and before he has a chance to curse himself, Nami runs around from his back to face him, rice ball in hand and worry creasing her features.

Wracking his brain for something cool to say that will hopefully make him look a little more casual, he folds his arms, attempting to push a meek smile on his pain-struck face.

"Uh," he doesn't have time to finish talking, maybe that's for the best because what could he honestly say that sounds even halfway to normal in his position? He tumbles down again, and now, he's looking up at Nami, embarrassment masking his pain.

"I'm okay,"

"But you just fell off a roof…"

"Well,"

Suddenly, an elderly Japanese man pokes his head into Ryo's view. His hair is combed back and grey, yet you could clearly see that it used to be nice shade of blonde in his younger years, there's still a little bit of yellow at the ends. He glares down at Ryo, his green eyes full of suspicion. He prods Ryuusei's cheek with his frail finger.

"You boy, what choo doin' on my roof?"

"I can explain,"

"Mr. Tendo I think he's hurt," states Nami with very much genuine concern.

"Serve him right for lurking around on people's roofs. What you think you are kid, a cat? The roof's no place for people."

All Ryo can manage to do is cover his face with his arm. He can hear the chicken-like squabbling of a crowd of people nearby.

_'Real smooth, Ryo. Real smooth.'_

"Let's get him into the shop, sir,"

"Alright," Ryo hears Mr. Tendo reply as he pulls him over his shoulder. Surprisingly, the little man packs quite a lot of strength. "And I got a shirt out back that I can't sell. He can't go round wearing that potato sack lookin' thing he's got on, people gonna think he's homeless."

Nami does her best to try and help Mr. Tendo get Ryo into the shop. They set him down on the only seat behind the counter and Mr. Tendo disappears into his back room, mumbling to himself.

Then Ryo turns his head only to redirect his attention to the floor in an attempt to hide his blushing face. He's just laid eyes on the girl standing in front of him, and has never felt so small before. Briefly, he wonders how something as tiny as Nami can be so intimidating. The shyness he experiences is crippling. He remembers how just a few hours ago he'd been praying for a chance to talk to her, and now that he's gotten his wish, he's not sure he knows what to do with himself.

"How's your ankle?" He hears her ask, and at the risk of tripping over his own words, he forces himself to meet her eyes.

"It's alright,"_ 'Geez, Ryo. Can't you manage to even give her more than a two word answer? Get your act together, man!'_

Readjusting her bag on her shoulder, Nami gets to her knees and lays a hand on Ryo's ankle; she applies light pressure to it with her fingertips in a massaging motion. Her touch is gentle, caring.

"Well," she begins as she climbs to her feet again. "I think you'll survive. It's badly twisted, but it's nothing that some good rest won't heal."

Ryo mumbles a thank you, before letting his eyes fall to the ground again.

"What's your name then, huh? At least give me that."

"Ryuusei. My name's Ryuusei Hagane." Ryo pauses for a bit, shuffles in his seat and then spits out, "What's yours?"

"I'm Nami Kiyomizu. Hey, what were you doing on the roof anyway?"

At this question, Ryo looks up again. "Just stuff," he states, almost a little too quickly.

He watches her raise an eyebrow, quiz him up and down and part her lips to ask another question, when Mr. Tendo shuffles back into the shop with a red T-shirt in hand.

_'Oh, , you lovable old man.'_

"Here, boy, I got a shirt for ya. Dunno if it's gonna fit you, you such a tall and big boy." He throws the shirt at Ryo and Ryo catches it, then he nods and utters another quiet thank you.

Nami speaks up again, "Sir, he's not _'boy_'! His name's Ryuusei," she giggles. Then, in the midst of her laughter, she snorts. Snorts just like a tickled piglet.

Ryo blinks and watches Nami's face pool with blood in the most intense blush the world has ever seen. Ryo gives her a smile of approval before she continues to giggle a little more.

"Ryuusei, eh? Nice name. Yeah, nice strong name."

Ryo's eyes flutter between the two people and he's overcome with a very real feeling of warmth, yet he doesn't know quite why. He will later go on to know that these people are the only people who have shown him string-free kindness in a long, long time. This is something so unusual for Ryo, that the simple gesture of being given a shirt, or having someone check his injuries, almost makes him feel uncomfortable. Already, he feels himself soften as Nami and Mr. Tendo slowly chip away at the concrete wall he's built around himself, even if they don't realize what they're doing.

Nami turns on her heels then, and points her face over her shoulder as she begins to stroll (for she was definitely strolling in such a casual, leant back way) out of the door. " I've got to go before I miss my train," she calls. " I'll drop by later to see if you're still here, okay? Thank you for everything, Mr. Tendo."

"Very much welcome dear, have a nice day," replies Mr. Tendo.

Nami pauses halfway out the door and turns the Ryo. "Oh and Ryuusei,"

"Yeah?"

" Don't hurt yourself." She winks. And then, with a flick of her ponytail she is gone, leaving Ryo dumbfounded.

Mr. Tendo inhales a big breath, his nose whistles as he does, before turning to Ryo and saying, "I see the way you lookin' at little Nami. Don't get any ideas. She's a good girl, studying at college and doing her father proud. I known her since she was a baby, I'm good friends with her father, see. So don't you go corruptin' her."

Ryo throws his palms up in defense. " Don't worry, sir. I'm not thinking what you think I'm thinking."

"Good, you keep it that way." Mr. Tendo relaxes. He sighs again, nose hairs singing, "Well, I guess you with me for today."

"Guess so."

"You got any parents I can call for you or somethin'?"

"No sir, I've forgotten their phone numbers," he lies through his teeth. The lie, even though a very trivial one, still makes him want to reject the soup in his stomach. Ryo hated to lie. He could often go about leaving out details so as not to let someone in on a whole story, but never could he lie straight and comfortably.

"Irresponsible," Mr. Tendo mumbles. "My son knows my number off by his heart."

Deciding to change the subject because of how bitter any sort of talk relating to his parents tastes on his tongue, Ryo asks, "You have a son?"

It is like a spotlight shines from heavens knows where, because the thought of speaking about his son seems to brighten the man's face. For a second, the sheer happiness and delight he shows erases all evidence of a life long-lived, making him look 10 years younger.

"Yep, sure do. His names Ken, named after my grandfather. He recently got married too, to a very pretty young girl. They gonna give me a grandchild sooner or later."

Ryo forces interest with a smile and an urging nod to continue.

"He promise me, he did, that he gonna name his son after me."

"What'll the baby be called? What's your name, sir?"

Tendo blushes, trying to conceal his pride. "My name, the baby's name too, is Yu. I'm Mr. Yu Tendo."

* * *

**Yeah, in case you're wondering, Mr. Tendo is Yu's Grandfather. He hasn't really got a big part in the story, he's kind of just _there. _But he does serve a purpose later on.**

**Thank you to everyone to suggested names for Ginga's mother. I liked them all but decided on Nami because it means 'Wave' or 'Surf' in Japanese according to Google. I've affiliated her with water for a reason.**

**Thanks again guys, you're all incredible. Every single one of you. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to try and resurrect this fic. I know I've been an awful, awful person for not updating in so long, but go easy on me! Blame writer's block, it's a pain in the rear cheeks! **

**Anywho, if anyone is still actually bothering to read this, I just want to apologise in advance for his chapter's lack of interesting content. Think of it like a bridge, because after this the story will pick up once we get over the standard info that needs to be introduced. I'm re inspired and I finally know what I'm going to do with this story (sort of). But yes, yes, for taking so long to write a new chapter, I give you all permission to give me a virtual headbut to the nose. **

* * *

The rest of the day goes by pleasantly. They talk about unimportant things as Yuu lets Ryo serve a few customers. He's learnt to use the cash register already and the customers that come through the little store take a liking to Ryo's politeness and charisma. Yuu Tendo also spends several hours talking about his son, but Ryo finds himself deeply interested in such a topic. He wants to know what his own father should have been like. Or maybe, he wants to know what _he_ should have been like as a son.

Twilight approaches faster than usual, and with it arrives the event that Ryo has been waiting for all day. The shop bell rings, and in steps Nami, looking a lot tireder than she had before. Yu greets her with a welcoming hello and Ryo can only wave as she approaches the counter to stand in front of him.

Suddenly, all Ryo's efforts to become comfortable in the presence of other people goes out the window.

A smirk crosses her face and she pulls out her purse again. "Can I have a rice ball please?"

"Huh?" replies Ryo, twisting his face in confusion.

"Rice ball shop keep. I would like a rice ball."

"Oh, right. Got it, one rice ball coming up." He turns around and fetches a rice ball from the shelf that holds fresh goods behind him before passing it to her. He takes her money and tries to give her the change, to which she shakes her head and tells him to keep it.

Nami begins to bite greedily on the riceball. "So how's the ankle buddy?" she asks between chews.

"It's getting better. I can limp around a bit, so I'm not totally out of motion."

"Good stuff."

"How was your day dear?" Yu interjects and comes to stand beside Ryo placing his palms flat on the counter.

She dusts off her hands, "It was great actually. I got full marks on my half-year exams."

Yu wastes no time in succumbing her to a chorus of clapping and whooping, even Ryo claps along shyly.

"Thank you, thank you. You're too kind," she says in childishly forced modesty. Nami gives several bows and a dainty curtsy before her stomach growls, echoing through the shop.

Ryo raises an eyebrow. "Another rice ball?"

"Yes please…"

As the metallic moon climbs higher in the sky above them, fewer and fewer customers come through the kiosk so Yu tells Nami and Ryo to go and get better acquainted. The two walk (well, one walks. The other hobbles) out onto the subway and sit down on the seat that lines the exterior of the little red-bricked building.

Nami sits with her hands in her lap and her feet swinging underneath the seat. Ryo wants to talk to her and begin conversation, he just doesn't know where to start.

He blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind anyhow.

So, how was your day?" Instantly, Ryo wants to throw himself off a bridge for asking such a cliche question.

Nami's head bobs as she speaks. "Good, good. Well, as good as university gets. I mean, it's pretty boring most of the time."

"Boring? School work? Who'd have thunk it?" he jokes playfully, and he briefly notices that his anxiety is beginning to drift away.

"Funny. I'm talking about the people! I really wanted to go to an inner city university, but Father said I could only go to the best one on the outskirts. Everyone there is such a snob, you can't even make a joke without someone looking down on you."

Ryu chuckles to himself. "Well when you put it that way…"

"What school do you go to, Ryuusei?"

"School? Oh um, you know the one. In that place…" he mumbles off.

"Huh?"

"I kind of don't go to school."

She leans back against the seat and folds her arms over her chest "You're so lucky... You must feel so free."

"You know what? I guess I sort of do… Hey Nami?"

She looks at him. Her face is directed at him, but her eyes are far away and wondering, proving that she is lost in thought. "Yeah?"

"You can call me Ryo if you like."

"Thanks, but I like Ryuusei better. It's much more _you._"

"Oh…"

Quickly, she changes the subject. "Say, I've been wanting to ask; how exactly did you manage to get on the roof?"

At this, Ryo grins and stands up, "I'll show you."

Nami hesitates. "Oh but… isn't it a bit dangerous? I don't know if my father would like me doing that."

"Daddy's girl, huh?"

"Well, yes actually."

The Pegasus wielder blinks. Nami's bluntness and lack of shame at accepting the title of 'Daddy's Girl' takes him back a bit. But at the same time, that honesty is somehow refreshing.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." Ryo holds his hand out to Nami. She rolls her eyes around in their sockets, it appears that she is thinking about whether to trust Ryo or not. After a while, she runs to him and he leads her around the back of the kiosk. He shows her which bricks he uses to climb atop, and when she is too weak to pull herself up, he grabs hold of her waist, gently lifting her up. He even lets her use his shoulders to climb, as if he is some sort of human ladder.

With much care taken in order to cause his ankle the least amount of pain, he eventually gets up to join Nami on the roof. He notices that she looks rather awkward as she clings to the railing for dear life.

Ryo comes to sit next to her. "Relax, you'll be okay. Just don't lean forward like I did."

"So that's how you fell off? How could you be so careless?"

"I was uh, I was distracted."

"Father says to never let your mind wonder from the task at hand," she states in a philosophical tone.

"You talk about your father a lot, you know that?"

A warm smile pulls her plush lips up at the corners. "Yeah, I know. He's a great man, despite being a bit too pushy and overbearing sometimes."

Ryo urges her to continue with a nod as he draws his knees up to his chest.

"He's a biologist, and he works constantly to try to give me the best start in life. But, because he's so busy there's never any time to bond with him. I don't really know him all that well, see. I remember when I was a little girl, I'd ask him to come play dolls with me like my friend's dad's in school did with them. He'd tell me to go do my homework until he was done with his own work. He never did finish his work, so we never got to play. And growing up, he never let me go out or anything. No way! I'd have piano lessons, or more homework, or something like that… It sucked."

Ryo forgets to honour her with a reply. He's too busy thinking about what Nami's father must be like. Certainly, his views differ to hers about the man she moulds in his mind with her words.

"You're the one who's lucky, Nami," he says as he stares out afar. From where he sits, he can see the city lights glowing in all their wonder. Those lights had always inspired him and soothed his soul in the past, and tonight was no exception.

"Lucky?" She scoffs. "How so?"

"He must really love you."

She falls silent and Ryo can feel her eyes trace every inch of his profile. Finally, she sighs and says, "I guess he does… What about your family? They must be a lot of fun if they don't even make you go to school."

"I-" Ryuusei's words are cut short as another voice rises up from below them.

"Kids? Where'd you two get off to?"

Nami leans forward to wave at . Ryo grabs her shirt to keep her from falling off.

"Sir, we're up here!"

"Both of you now?! You better get down from there, Nami. What would your father think?"

"But Sir, it's kind of cool up here," she whines.

Mr. Tendo puts his hands on his hips and tutts, "Well, just don't make a habit out of it, alright? But I'm goin' home now, so you got three seconds to get down here."

Nami laughs again and scurries down the side of the kiosk, surprising Ryo with how quickly she'd learnt.

"Hurry, Ryuusei! Sir's counting down, we better not make him mad!"she says in mock terror through a tight-lipped smile.

He can hear talking away to himself below him, "Two and a half… Two and three quarters..."

"Alright! I'm coming," he mumbles and climbs down to join Nami. When he finds himself on solid ground, he limps along side the girl around the kiosk to meet .

Mr. Tendo narrows his eyes, "Just as well…"

They both try to hold back their laughter as they follow him out of the train station and into the carpark. They walk to the furthest end near the main driveway, and finally arrive at a brown, beat up, old station-wagon.

Yu goes to the boot of the station wagon and collects a pair of crutches. He then approaches Ryo and thrusts the crutches towards him.

"Here, son. I keep these in my car incase I ever take a tumblin' and need help getting' 'round. But right now, you look like you need 'em more than me."

Ryo blanks out. Nami shakes his shoulder as she tries to get him to come back to Earth.

"Boy, you just gonna stand there or what? Take 'em."

"Sir, thank you for the offer, but I can't take these. They're yours."

"I'm giving you crutches not the keys to my house! It's okay, really."

He hesitates, looking at the crutches like they're some sort of holy grail, before finally accepting them into his palms. He puts them to use at either side of his body, and the relief he feels in his twisted ankle is incredible.

"There, now was that so hard?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Sir. I'll make it up to you, I swear."

Yu smacks his lips and holds his hands up, "No need to make it up to me. You just feel better." Then, he turns his back on the two and gets into his car.

Ryo and Nami wave to him as he backs out of the driveway, almost taking several garbage bins out as he does, and they are soon left alone under a street light casting its golden glow around them like a spotlight.

"Nice guy, isn't he?" Nami says as she begins to walk towards the driveway.

Ryo hopps along after her. "Yeah."

The red-haired girl smiles again. Ryo doesn't see the facial expression as she is in front of him, but he can sense it.

He continues. "So, it's pretty late. Do you need me to walk you to your car?"

"Don't have a car."

"Well, how do you get home?"

"Oh, I use these cool new things to get around. They're called legs."

Ryo stops in his tracks, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide like one of those moving clown statues in the carnival games. "You walk home? At this hour? All by yourself!?"

At this, Nami also stops and spins around to face Ryo. "Why is that such a surprise?"

"It's too dangerous! Anything could happen to you this late at night."

"Wrong, I'm not_ that_ weak. And, Japan has one of the lowest crime rates in the world."

"But... You're a girl."

She takes a threatening step towards him, "Oh, so just because I'm a girl, I need escorting wherever I go, right? I mustn't be able to defend myself, is that what you're thinking?"

"Well, yeah…" Ryo says, leaning on one of his crutches and scratching his head.

She balls her fists at her sides. "I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of defending myself. Would you like me to show you?"

He gasps, "You wouldn't hit a cripple!"

Shortly after Ryo's outburst, Nami relaxes. She breaks out into laughter, her trademark snort echoing into the night. Ryo can't help himself but laugh along with her.

"Okay, okay. You're not totally weak. But, I'd still like to walk you home."

"I should really be the one walking you home," she says eyeing his ankle. "But, okay. I live up this way. Is that too far out of your own way home?"

Damn, he has to lie again.

"No, I live down that way anyway." Well, it's not a complete lie. He practically lives everywhere and anywhere, if you want to look at it like that.

"Alright. C'mon then, walk me home."

They start walking again, disappearing and reappearing as they pass under streetlights like two roaming ghosts on the sidewalk. Nami takes the opportunity to ask him why he was so reluctant to take the crutches from Mr. Tendo.

"It's kind of silly," he starts. "I guess I've just never been given anything without having to earn it before. It just felt weird to me."

She hums in contentment. "Wait, what do you mean you've never been given anything without having to earn it?"

"I mean that my father taught me that you have to work hard for everything, or you don't deserve even the gift of life. But wait, I guess I _do_ have something."

He rummages through his pocket and retrieves Pegasus. The way it glimmers in the soft moonlight makes Nami's eyes sparkle along with it.

"Whoa! You've got a Beyblade?"

"Yeah, this is Pegasus. My grandfather gave it to me, and I haven't let it leave my sight since."

"I've never been able to see one up close before. My father won't let me touch them... Can I- can I hold it?"

He hands Pegasus to her and she cups it in both her palms like she is holding a delicate butterfly. As she marvels at it, she asks, "How do you use it?"

"Anyone can use a Beyblade. But my grandfather says that what makes a great blader, what defines them, is The Blader's Spirit."

"The Blader's Spirit?"

"I'll tell you about it while we walk. We've got to get you home."

"The Blader's Spirit," Nami repeats in awe as she allows Ryo to usher her along the street again. Still, she holds Pegasus in front of her, examining it as Ryo begins to pass on the knowledge that his grandfather told him.

* * *

**And this is the part where I congratulate those of you who have made it this far without suffocating in boredom. **

**This was getting too long to continue, so I'm going to have to split most of this into two chapters. I don't now, I have a mini anxiety attack when my chapters are too different in length!**

**-Jessie ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies. I realise how slow this story is moving, but I plan to wrap it up in about four more chapters after this. I promise not to write too much more about Nami, because i don't want this to seem like an OC fic. I really want this to focus on that loveable whackjob Ryuusei. PLUS following chapters definitely won't be al long! :) Anyway, enough from me, here's your chapter. :)**

* * *

"So you see, the difference between winning and losing is the blader's spirit. A blader and their bey are more than just competitors in a battle. A Bey's attacks are sourced from the strength of the person who it's connected to. They're partners. Just like Pegasus and I are partners." Ryo says with a smile.

"But how," Nami asks, finally tearing her eyes away from Pegasus. "It's just a spinning top, right?"

"No, no, no, it's much more that a spinning top."

The two fall silent and they can hear nothing more than the soft sound of their shoes on the pavement as they walk along slowly.

Finally, Nami stops in her tracks and holds her arms out wide, Pegasus still in her balled hand. "Well, this is my stop. Home sweet home."

Ryo looks to see a small building. It clearly houses two platforms. The red-bricked exterior is covered in overgrown vines and the windows are frosted over. It's definitely nothing amazing, but for a young girl like Nami, it's a palace in disguise.

"It's not much, but it's enough," she says as she makes her way up the short flight of steps with Ryo hobbling along in tow.

"It's perfect," he whispers under his breath.

Nami bends down and takes off one of her shoes. Ryo merely watches as she retrieves a single key from that same shoe and he decides not to question her as to why exactly she chooses to keep her house key in her shoe. She clicks it into the keyhole, turns it, and pushes the door open.

Beyond the door is a flight of steps that sit to the right of a small room. There's a door on the left wall, and Ryo can see, even in the darkness, that there is another door leading to what is probably the apartment complex's shared back yard.

"Wanna come check my apartment out before you go home?" Nami asks him, craning her neck to meet his eyes. "I feel like I should get you a drink or something. Anything to say thank you."

"It's okay, no need to thank me. Besides, what would your dad say about me coming upstairs. This is the sort of thing parents usually want notice about."

She starts hopping up the stairs anyway. "Oh no, Father's not here."

"He works this late?"

Nami has already reached the second flight of steps that heads in the opposite direction above Ryo. Her head pokes over the railing as she talks to him. "Sometimes he works for days! But that's not what I'm saying. He doesn't live here, only I do."

Somehow managing to climb the steps with his crutches, albeit awkwardly, he asks, "On your own?"

"Just me myself and I."

"If your father's so overprotective, how did you get away with this one?"

"It was his idea. He's overprotective, yes. But he's also very adamant about me growing into a responsible adult. I didn't complain, I was just happy to be able to be independent. Besides, this place is super close to the train station."

When Ryo reaches the top of the second stairs, he see's Nami standing at the end of a hallway that's lined with only a few other doors. There aren't many other residences in the complex, and briefly, Ryo finds himself wondering about the security of the place. Why is he so concerned about Nami all of a sudden?

Again, he watches as she removes her other shoe to collect a second key, and then she unlocks the door to her apartment.

Stepping out onto the balcony that is adorned with well looked after potted plants, he is met with a refreshing scene. It's a piquant view of calm, homely looking houses and it would be hard to believe that the scenery would change to such an industrial one on the other side of the building. The moon is rather large tonight. It hangs much lower than what is usual. Its position is so out of the ordinary that Ryo can't help but notice. Bright yellow lights glow from the windows of other houses and he wonders about the lives of those people. He has always been the sort to catch himself pondering small things like that.

"If we're lucky, the neighbours might start arguing again. They've always got something fun to listen to."

Nami joins him on the balcony with two glasses of strawberry milk in her hands. She meekly hands one to Ryo and says, "I hope you like strawberry because I don't buy regular milk. This is all I've got."

"No problem. You eavesdrop on your neighbours?"

"Don't kid yourself. Everybody's guilty of eavesdropping and they're so loud that it's impossible to block it out. Besides, it gets pretty boring around here sometimes."

Understanding, Ryo nods. He then has to double take as the redheaded girl chugs the whole glass of milk down in one gulp. She grins up at his surprised eyes and asks if he'd like dinner.

Without waiting for a reply, she leads him inside to her kitchen and busies herself heating a drizzle of oil in a frying pan. She sets a chopping board, knife, a head of lettuce and a few tomatoes on the bench in front of Ryo and tells him to get to work. He does.

As he chops away, he decides to make conversation. "Do you always bring in strangers off the street?" It's a trivial question, but there is definite concern behind his jokey tone.

"You're no stranger. I know your name, you know mine."

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

Nami goes to her refrigerator and retrieves a stack of beef patties. There must be no less than twenty individual patties, and this number prompts Ryo to ask another question.

"You expecting company?"

"Nope. Just you."

"Why so many patties then? Surely, we won't eat that much…"

"Five each, two patties to a bun. Sounds good to me."

"Two patties to a bun, huh?" He ignores the staggering number of five burgers each.

"Sure, having just one feels like missing out. I bet you could even triple the beef, but there's not enough patties to do that." She almost seems upset.

Ryo shrugs and goes back to chopping. He listens as Nami splatters the slabs of processed meat into the pan, and then he hears her squeal in pain. He flings his body around and practically leaps across the kitchen like he is the star of a broadway ballet show.

"Nami, are you alright!"

She holds up her index finger, lips pouted. "I'm fine but I burnt myself on the pan…"

He puts an arm around her shoulders and ushers her over to the sink where he runs some cold water, grabs her arm, and holds her hand under the tap.

"Here, you need to run some cold water on it. It'll stop the stinging…" he says without meeting her eyes. His face is twisted with concern.

Nami looks at him, her eyes soft and yet questioning. They flitter from one feature to the next, just watching. "This is kind of cute, you know."

"What's cute, you burning yourself?" his voice breaks as he laughs.

Nami doesn't share his humour. Her tone is as smooth as ever. "No, you. You're cute."

Ryo's eyelids snap back and he pulls away like he himself has been burnt. He goes back to chopping the rest of the tomatoes. He changes the subject immediately. "You should be more careful."

She sighs, turns off the tap and continues on with cooking the meat all the while feeling a slight bit stung by Ryo's reaction to her small advance towards him.

* * *

Over dinner, Ryo and Nami exchange some small talk. Nami tells him humorous incidents that she has been witness to involving Mr. Tendo and she tells him more about her father. Apparently, the girl never knew her mother, and her father refused to tell her where she went. Then, because Ryo himself was unable to stomach a whole five double beef hamburgers, she finished off his leftovers along with her own. He doesn't speak much about himself at all, yet he's comfortable with that. He doesn't yet know why, but everything Nami says about herself, he etches into his brain. He wants to know everything about the girl who sits opposite him. He already knows that she has a stomach the size of a small country.

Then, he helps her pull a mattress out onto the balcony. She lies down, wraps herself in a blanket that depicts small cartoon ladybugs and invites Ryo to lay next to her. He declines and opts to sit on the tiled flooring next to her.

"Ryuusei, I've been talking about myself all night. Tell me about your life. What are your parents like?"

He had a feeling that question was coming...

"You don't wanna listen to me, it's pretty boring."

She rolls over and rests her head on her arm, looking at him with stern conviction. "Well, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked."

Filling his lungs with air, he stares up at the night sky. He decides that he can tell her about _some_ of his life.

"My parents are dead," he states blankly.

Nami props herself up on her elbow. "Oh gee, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I always ask the worst questions." She starts slamming her palm into her forehead softly. Ryo grabs her wrist to stop her and gives her a quick half-smile before letting go.

"It's okay. I don't really care..."

"Huh?"

"I don't care. They weren't parents to me. My father never wanted me... He'd tell me I was stupid, that I might as well give up now because I would never go anywhere in life. So, he took me out of school and made me work for him."

"Ryuusei, you're not stupid at all. I bet you could be real successful one day. You could even own your own company. You have that ambition, I can already tell. I'm picturing you behind a desk in a flashy suit. You'd have a pretty assistant, and everyone would go to you for guidance. I can see it now." She stares off into nothingness, actually envisioning the scene she has just described.

He pauses, and Nami looks back to him, wondering why he has stopped talking.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." He doesn't dare tell her that he is fighting back a tear because he hasn't heard someone say something like that to him since his grandfather passed.

"Continue, I want to know more..."

He nods.

"My mother was so wrapped up in her own business that she never took any time to know me. I know that sounds selfish, but growing up, you kind of need a mother, don't you?"

Nami nods. Unfortunately, she is able to understand him completely.

"Sometimes, she'd tell me she hated me too, because ever since she had me, my father stopped paying attention to her. They were always fighting. Always. My sister used to look out for me, but then she got a boyfriend and forgot about me... Then one night, Mother was driving Father home from work. I wasn't there because I had to stay and work late, but I'd heard them arguing in the car before they left. They were fighting about me again. Of course. Mother wanted me home to help with dinner, but father needed me to finish up at work. When I got home, my sister was crying. Her boyfriend was there. I asked what was wrong, and she told me that our parents had an accident. She blamed me. Her boyfriend felt sorry for me, I could see the sympathy in his eyes. I'll never forget it."

"Ryuusei..."

"It's okay," he repeats. "Like I said, they were never there when I needed them. The only one from my past who I can honestly say I loved and who loved me back, was my grandfather. He died too, I cried over_ him_ for months."

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" She knows this because of the sadness she can hear in his voice as his last sentence trails off.

"Every day. Every single day."

Silence surrounds them as a gentle breeze blows through the balcony, causing the leaves of the pot plants to dance around as though they have come to life.

"Do you happen to know of a place called Koma Village?"

"Koma Village? You sure that's even a place? I've spent so much time studying Geography, and I've never even heard of it?"

"That doesn't surprise me. Grandfather said it was secret. He would go there every few months and stay for weeks, none of us knew what he was doing. He brought back Pegasus from there on one occasion."

When no such reply falls on his ears, he glances over and finds that Nami has fallen asleep. Smiling, he picks her up in his arms. She is of average size, but because Ryo is so big, he feels like he is holding a small child and it almost causes his sore ankle no angst. He places her on her sofa, not wanting to enter her bedroom, and tucks her into her blanket tightly. He checks every door and window, making sure all the locks are working, and then he goes to leave. In his hand, he holds the crutches. Just as he lays his free hand on the doorknob, he hears Nami talk in her sleep. He can't understand the soft murmuring and unintelligible language of dreams, but when he hears her mutter his name, he cannot help but feel his heart swell with something he is not sure he has ever felt before.

He leaves the apartment, and instead of going back to the train station, he lets the night hours pass him by as he walks aimlessly in the city streets. A million things run through his mind, but for the first time, his thoughts are peaceful ones.

* * *

The sun is a mere half hour away from fully exposing itself, and the train station is set in the blue filter of pre-dawn light. Night shift workers are finally making their way home, and very few others are making their way to work, but Ryo stands in front of Mr. Tendo's Kiosk with a determined expression. He even bids a good morning to some of the people who pass him, and to his surprise, they show no hesitation in returning his greeting.

Out of seemingly nowhere, comes a voice Ryo has grown to love. "Boy, don't you sleep? What you doin' here so early? And your ankles better, I see."

"Mr. Tendo! Good Morning! Thank you for lending me these," he passes him the crutches he no longer needs. "I feel like I can get around without them, now."

"That's what I like to hear."

Ryo stalls, but then he blurts out, "There's something I want to ask you."

Tendo unlocks his kiosk door and ushers Ryo in before him. He begins setting up shop and tells Ryo to ask away.

"See Sir, I was wondering if you could hire me. As a hand, you know? I could help you with a lot of things around here, and you wouldn't need to pay me much at all. I just desperately need work, and-"

Tendo stops, puts his hands on his hip and stares at Ryo with a sly smile. "You wanna job so you can impress Nami, don't you? You wanna buy her things."

He's a wise one, that old Mr. Tendo. A wise one indeed.

"Ryo rubs the back f his neck. "Sorta..."

"Well, I'm all for you workin' here. But even though you're old enough, I'm gonna need your parent's consent."

_Uh-oh._

Ryo decides to come clean. "Sir, I-"

"I'm an old-fashioned sort."

"I don't really-"

"Like to make sure it's okay with the parents before I take any kids on board. I know it's somethin' I'd like to know, if my-"

"Mr. Tendo. Sir!"

He glances up at Ryo, paused mid sentence.

"I don't have any parents. Matter of fact, I don't have a home. I sleep in the fifth train bay from here. Please, just don't tell Nami..."

* * *

**Please excuse any typos or mistakes that might be in there. I'm in a bit of a rush this morning and had to push this out before I leave.**

**Thanks for reading, guys. You're awesome! :)**


End file.
